


[Art] Pegging Draco Malfoy (fanart for Master Mine)

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: Master Mine [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...yet, Art, BDSM, Collars, Curvy girls in lingerie, Digital Art, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Filthiest thing I've ever drawn, Pegging, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Draco enjoys getting pegged by Mistress M.An unofficial illustration for LissaDream and Snowblind12's incredible fic, Master Mine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Mistress M, Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy
Series: Master Mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	[Art] Pegging Draco Malfoy (fanart for Master Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/gifts), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Master Mine Book 2: A Lesson in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129986) by [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/pseuds/LissaDream), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/pseuds/Snowblind12). 



> Someone in the Restricted Section: Multis and Triads facebook group requested Mistress M. and Draco, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I sifted through so much porn to find references, so I guess I just draw smut now? 
> 
> Draco would probably love pegging. I wanted to show her being both tender and dominant. She's such a badass and I love the character. Someone mentioned Ashley Grahm as the fancast and now she's just Latina in my head.
> 
> If you want a novel-length BDSM fic with wholistic characters, strong women that aren't just Strong Women TM, delicious angst, and well represented kink, check out the Master Mine series.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
